The present invention relates to a polyolefin composition which is stabilized, especially improved in weathering resistance.
Polyolefins are excellent in their mechanical properties and extremely useful as molding products, films, fibers and the like, but they have a drawback of being easily degraded with light.
Therefore, it has been known to blend compounds such as benzophenones, benzotriazoles, nickel chelates and hindered amines, alone or in combination as weathering stabilizers (for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,061, 4,331,586 and 4,086,204 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 219353/1984 and 79033/1983).
However, such polyolefin compositions are not satisfactory yet in weathering resistance. Besides, recently, other polymers, inorganic fillers, pigments and the like have often been added to polyolefins for improving mechanical properties or performance and appearance of molding products. Especially, when inorganic fillers are added, weathering resistance is apt to decrease.